


Panty Raid

by Moonshine_Kei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Hand Jobs, Other, Panty Kink, Panty Raid, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine_Kei/pseuds/Moonshine_Kei
Summary: Never let your roommate do your laundry.
Relationships: Tsukishima Akiteru/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Panty Raid

All you wanted to do was put a forgotten pair of socks in the washer before you left to get groceries. What you got when you entered the laundry room was an eyeful of your roommate Akiteru with his fly open, dick in hand and a pair of underwear fisted against his face.

The shock from the unexpected scene has you frozen in the doorway, unable to do much more than stare at the scene unfolding in front of you. He clearly wasn’t expecting you to be coming this way by how  _ gone  _ he looked - what you could see of his face (that wasn’t covered in fabric) was flushed and contorted in pleasure, eyes screwed shut and eyebrows furrowed. The pair he had against his nose was  _ yours _ , you realized belatedly, as your mind finally caught up to your eyes.

Your roommate was beating off. With your underwear on his face.

“What the fuck?”

Akiteru yelped, arching off the wall and turning to face the door frame. He at least had the shame to look mortified at being caught, flushing red and quickly bringing your stolen laundry down to cover his erection. 

Your brain is still not fully back online.  _ What the fuck? How often has he been doing this? Would he keep going if I ask him? _

Wait _ , what? _

The silence holds as Akiteru stands in place, sweat beading down his neck, too afraid to try and defend himself after being caught red-handed. He’s looking everywhere but you, shifting slightly on his feet and counting lines in the wall with interest. 

_ This is a breach of privacy, _ you try to rationalize. Just because your hot roommate you’ve been lusting after for months is doing it shouldn’t erase what a fucking creep he’s being right now.

And yet…

“Is this why you always offer to do laundry instead of cleaning the kitchen?” you ask, stalking forwards towards Akiteru, who was just as quickly backing up into the wall. He stutters out something unintelligible, eyeing you fearfully as you approach. “You sneak something out and jerk off with my  _ dirty laundry _ ?” He flinches at that. It definitely sounds worse when said aloud. When you stop not even a foot away from him, he tenses further. 

“Why?”

Akiteru blinks at you like he didn’t understand the question. He’s still holding color in his cheeks, staring at you wide-eyed like he’s expecting you to start throwing punches any second. Beyond all reasoning, you’re still feeling kind, so you give him a second chance to answer. “Why did you do it?”

Silence. You know he heard you, though, because he’s chewing his bottom lip, trying to think up something that will get him out of the hole he’s dug himself into. It’s fairly obvious to you why he did it, but you want to hear him say it out loud.

Akiteru squirms, still unable to answer you directly. Well. If he won’t say anything, you’ll just make him talk a different way. Faster than he can react, you snatch your stolen underwear he’s trying to cover himself with. Akiteru squeaks, covering himself with his hands instead. 

“ _ Answer _ . Me.” you grind out, patience wearing thin. 

“... They smell like you.”

He looks like he’d rather be dead than admitting that out loud. It’s what you expected, though, and what you wanted to hear. When you take another step towards Akiteru, he flinches, wrapping his arms around his head like he’s expecting blows to start falling. 

It takes him by complete surprise when you wrap your cloth-covered hand around his length and squeeze lightly, a shocked groan ripping from the back of his throat. If he hadn’t been cringing in fear he might have noticed how blown your pupils were, or the way you kept stealing glances down at his half-concealed member. He looks up at you as he drops his arms, more confused than ever.

“You wanted to be where these had been, huh?” Akiteru blinked at you owlishly. His mouth opened, as if to ask a question, but no words came out. All he could do was pump into your hand as you jerked him off slowly through the soft fabric, trying to wrap his mind around the sudden turn of events. 

“You’re not mad at me?”

He hisses as you drag your thumb against the underside of his cockhead roughly. “Of  _ course  _ I’m mad. You should have just  _ asked _ , stupid.”

Akiteru opened his mouth, but you were faster again. You pulled the freshly-dampened underwear away from his leaking cock and  _ thwapped  _ them against his cheek. He wasted no time in pulling them closer, inhaling deeply before groaning out a broken “ _ oh,  _ **_fuck_ ** ”, his cock throbbing thickly in your hands. 

He is so  _ unbelievably  _ lucky you find this just as hot as he does. You’re going to  _ ruin  _ him.


End file.
